Blood to Blood
by DuDEyOurBRoMOanSlOuD
Summary: Hearing voices usually means your insane. What if...what if im addicted? I never want her voice to fade, my mind is a dark, hollow shell without it


Blood to Blood

Summary: Hearing voices usually means your insane. What if...what if im addicted? I never want her voice to fade, my mind is a dark, hollow shell without it

Disclamier: I dont own Naruto

Massive shoutout to Paige O.o who was awesome enough to let me try writing a story using her idea, go check out her stories, she great XDD

Beep

Beep

_'Sasuke'_

Beep

_'Hold on'_

Beep

Beep

…..._Sakura?_

_White, it was such a bland colour, not even a colour really, just a reminder of what the world wasn't._

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, observing his surroundings through his sense's, not completely sure where he was. White, smells of disinfectant. Well, he was in a hospital.

_'How nice' _Sasuke thought with sarcasm rolling his eyes.

_'Why im I...ahhh that's right' _ Sasuke could feel his injuries now, wincing a bit with pain as he tried to move his arms into a sitting position.

_'Broken' _

Sasuke could remember the fight between him and the idiot

_'Naruto'_ Sasuke spat the word in his mind with bitterness. The battle was intense, both transitioning to their ultimate forms. Blood shed and limbs torn, screams of fury and pain. Broken, withered bonds slowly returning through memories. Sasukes hands clenched into fists, ignoring the pain by concentrating on his anger.

_'How could I allow some dead last drag me back to this place' _Sasuke scowled and glared at the wall.

The door opened and someone walked in.

"Sasuke, your awake I see" Sakura said leaning against the door.

Sasuke frowned, not the welcoming he had expected, he was prepared to shove her off him as she sobbed about him leaving her, but this didn't happen, Sakura walked calmly over to his side and sat down reading his chart.

_' Hn, She's changed' _Sasuke thought while looking at her from the corner of his eye. Gone was the awkward stance, replaced with determination and strength. Her eyes, were still a brilliant emerald and that spark that held happiness and shyness, now holds wisdom and mischief. Her pink hair was as exotic as ever but at a nice shoulder length now with a forehead fringe.

"Alright, you have a few broken ribs, both arms are broken, your fingers are all fractured and your left knee has been misplaced along with your right shoulder and your suffering intense Charka exhaustion" Sakura said scanning through the notes left for her. Sasuke still said nothing, wanting her just to leave him alone already.

" Wow, dont waste your amazing voice on me Sasuke, im not worthy of you using your godly voice and charming words on me" Sakura said with fake Awe, a hand on her chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted. Sakura sighed and went about patching up his injuries. Sasuke noticed how small and delicate Sakura's hands were as she worked on him, slowly gliding her hands were need be, her eyes shut tight to concentrate.

Sasuke remembered hearing from his team after sending a research mission for a medic. That Sakura had surpassed even Tsunade in healing and charka control.

_'Hn, impressive' _

"There, the stiffness will go in a few days, you need to rest Sasuke, that was a quite a battle you and Naruto-Kun went through, your both lucky to be alive" Sakura said as she finally looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke didnt know why, but he scowled at the way Sakura said Naruto's name, so much fondness with..._love_

Sakura noticed the scowl, passing it off as unwillingness to stay in the hospital.

"I swear your as bad as Kakashi Sensei " Sakura said rolling her eyes

"Hn"

"Hn" Sakura said mocking him

"..."

"Hey Sasuke"

"..."

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Hey Sasuke"

**sigh** " What Sakura"

"...Hi!" Sakura said as cheerful as she could

"..."

"Hey Sasu Chan". Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at that.

"What Sakura!" He was getting really annoyed with her now.

"Welcome back" Sakura said with a soft voice, a hint of her 12 year old's smile ghosted on her face.

Sasuke said nothing, but something went through him, a sort of warmness. Sasuke shrugged it off as something Sakura gave him when he first came in. Sakura gave him one more look and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke didn't know what it was, but something about that look made him feel..._safe_

_'Im losing my mind' _

Sakura sighed and leaned against the door.

_' I cant believe his back, he's still in his shell I see, I thought I would be living with my 20 cats before I ever saw him again' _ Sakura walked down the halls to visit Naruto. Sakura gently knocked on Naruto's door only to hear no reply. As quietly as she good, Sakura sneaked in and sat down next to Naruto's bed.

_'Always looks so peaceful when he sleeps'_ Sakura thought with a smile.

_'Thank you...Naruto-Kun' _Sakura lent down and placed a swift kiss on his forehead, gently pushing a few bangs of his sleeping face.

Sakura gently shut the door on her way out and went about her rounds, giving the passing nurse her report on Sasuke, all the while thinking about her two boys and what holds in store for the reunited team seven.

Meanwhile back in Sasuke's room, he...wasnt holding up well.

Tick

Tick

_'twitch'_

Tick

Tick

_'sigh' _

Tick

Tick

If looks could kill, that clock would have been smashed to piece's

As the minutes passed Sasuke was trying to think of ways to escape from the god forsaken room.

Lucky he was saved by the entrance of some ANBU, one with a mask of a crow and the other a tiger.

"Sasuke Uchiha, by the orders of the 5 Hokage Tsuande, we are to escort you to her office were your punshment and sentence will be disscused" Said the first one with a mask of a crow.

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered as he pulled himself off the bed and followed the ANBU to Tsunade's office.

"Right in there" pointed the Tiger masked one.

"Really, never would have guessed" Sasuke said just loud enough for them too hear. Both scowled but did nothing, Uchiha was to remain untouched.

"Sasuke Uchiha, being an S class criminal and turning your back on Konaha I can't let you pass by easily" Tsuande said in a stern voice, placing her hands together under her chin.

"Hn"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, knowing this meant he understood.

" I am sending you on a mission with Naruto and a few others from rookie nine, you will work under Naruto's order and you will follow his every command, do this mission, prove your loyalty to Konaha and that will be all"

"The Sharingan is a terrible thing to lose, so this is all I will put you under, complete this and I will also move you to the rank of Jounin" said a now sake drinking Tsunade.

Sasuke scowled, he didn't like that he was only being kept for his Sharingan or having to follow that dobes orders.

_'Like an animal being kept because it rare' _Sasuke though dully.

"Hn" Sasuke said as if he didn't care.

"Sasuke" Tsunade hissed in a warning voice.

"Fine" Sasuke muttered to keep the woman's temper under control, one thing he didn't want, was the legendary suckers punch to his gut.

"Your dismissed" Tsuande said waving her hand at him. Sasuke grunted and went to walk out when Tsuande said something else to him that added to his anger.

"By the way Sasuke, don't even try to escape, I read Sakura's report, you need too rest and to insure this, I have set two ANBU outside your door" **smirk**

'_Damn' _Sasuke cursed in his mind.

'_means more **checkups **from._..._.Sakura_**' **That tweaked something inside him, Sasuke frowned not liking what was going on with him whenever he thought of her.


End file.
